Accidentalmente a proposito
by flyppi
Summary: "Si tan solo pudiera amarte, quererte e idolatrarte, si tan solo me dejaras llegar a ti para detenerme en tu ternura y gozar de tu dulzura, si me dejaras entrar en tus sueños de placer… Seria tu esclavo de amor para hacerte feliz."


hola gente, es la primera vez que creo algo para este fandom, la verdad es que estaba insegura pero me arriesge espero les guste y si no de todas formas aganmelo saber :D esta idea nacio gracias a la musica de the doors y the black keys fue relamente inspirador :) sin mas espero lo difruten

* * *

Ahí estaba sentada, bebiendo el cuarto vaso de whisky y eso ya era mucho, nunca había sido una "buena bebedora" pero en aquella ocasión ni siquiera había sido conciente de lo que hacia, simplemente había llegado a aquel sencillo pero cómodo lugar y ordeno lo primero que vio.

Un hombre se acerco a la rockola depósito unas cuantas monedas y se puso a buscar alguna melodía que le agradase, en aquel sitio debía haber más de 15 motociclistas, unos tenían barbas exageradamente largas, otros el cuerpo tatuado y unos mas con aspecto realmente violento, las chamarras de cuero negro y sus transportes clásicos no faltaban.

Estaba sentada en la barra con el mentón ligeramente recargado en una de sus manos. Su mirada estaba perdida en el infinito y su mente aun más.

La música comenzó a escucharse, era algo muy relajado comparado con la canción anterior, pero sin perder ese feeling que caracterizaba al lugar.

Las pocas mujeres que había ahí, simplemente eran algo fuera de lo común o al menos para ella, que de vez en cuando miraba de soslayo las vestimentas tan atrevidas que portaban. Jamás se había imaginado en un lugar como ese, pero siempre había una primera vez.

¿Como había terminado ahí?...

Trabajaba en una aburrida oficina donde se desempeñaba como administrativa. Mantenía relaciones amistosas con todos, era cortes y agradable pero al mismo tiempo callada y observadora. Respetada y querida por el personal que le rodeaba, sin embargo la monotonía de su vida era hasta cierto punto asfixiante.

-"conozco un lugar verdaderamente bueno, te aseguro que te divertirás, claro es un poco extremo pero vale le pena…"-

La plática de un par de chicos se torno interesante y ella no pudo evitar ignorarlos. Describía el lugar de una manera tan fantasiosa que por un momento le creyó loco o probablemente había estado bebiendo demasiado. Centro toda su atención cuando decía la dirección y rápidamente la anoto en una servilleta. Tal vez algún día visitaría el establecimiento…

Y ese día había llegado, el estrés del trabajo y el término de una relación complicada le habían orillado a indagar; ordeno otro vaso, sus mejillas tenían un fuerte sonrojo gracias al alcohol pero aun así seguía bebiendo.

-en mi opinión deberías dejarlo por un rato, claro si quieres llegar bien a casa-

Sus ojos enfocaron al sujeto que tenia a un lado.-eso no te incumbe- se lograba percibir cierta irritación en su voz.

- no seas tan burda, solo me preocupa el bienestar de una dama como tu- le miraba con bastante interés, la había visto desde la mesa de billar y no dejaba de observarle. –Al parecer tuviste un día difícil-

-que observador resultaste- sus ojos grisáceos tenían una expresión melancólica

-es fácil saberlo, no es común ver a una chica como tu en un lugar como este- refiriéndose al atuendo que llevaba en esa ocasión.

-si fue muy sofocante el día de hoy- tomándose el contenido del vaso de un solo trago

-no gustas venir, entretente un poco- señalando a un grupo de individuos que seguían jugando billar.

-creo que no… no me encuentro en muy buen estado- no quería ni levantarse sentía que si lo hacia terminaría en suelo.

-eso pasa cuando abusas del alcohol… dime tu nombre-

Tal vez estaba un poco ebria pero conciente de que aquello era una orden.-Isane...-

-bonito nombre- sentía especial fascinación hacia esa chica y es que no era para menos, a pesar de llevar una vestimenta tan formal resultaba muy atractiva, de pronto se pregunto como seria sin toda esa ropa. La expresión inocente de su rostro solo aumentaba su curiosidad. –Anda ven conmigo, no te comeré… a menos que tú quieras- su expresión era divertida

Inmediatamente noto el doble sentido de sus palabras, se sonrojo aun más y aparto su mirada rápidamente hacia el vaso que había entre sus manos.

–y cual es tu nombre-en esos momentos quería desviar la charla.

-bastante inteligente… Renji- su mirada era aun más profunda y ella no pudo evitar sentirse pequeña.

-vaya mira la hora m-me tengo que ir- tratando de levantarse pero sentía el cuerpo adormilado

- solo son las ocho y la noche aun es joven por que no te quedas un rato mas… puedo llevarte a tu casa- tomándole de la mano

-n-no… no quiero ser una molestia-se había vuelto un manojo de nervios y aquella acción no ayudaba mucho

-No es ninguna molestia, seria un verdadero placer llevarte- el tono seductor de su voz solo le erizaba aun mas la piel

Quería quedarse y tentar un poco a la suerte pero por otra parte sentía que si permanecía ahí perdería el juicio.

La voz de la conciencia era debilitada por la de la imprudencia que le gritaba que mandase todo al diablo y se divirtiera un poco... y así lo hizo.

Seguían en la barra platicando amenamente, de vez en cuando ella se sonrojaba cuando él le halagaba y su timidez salía a relucir en más de una ocasión; él cada vez quedaba atrapado por su encanto natural.

- venga vamos a dar una vuelta- con sus dedos rozaba la fina mano

-p-pero ya es muy tarde…- quería apartar su mano pero su tacto le agradaba

-anda es una noche preciosa, déjame enseñarte algunos lugares que estoy seguro que te encantaran-

Los viernes por la noche jamás salía, de hecho se lo pasaba en su departamento leyendo o viendo alguna porquería en la Tv. Si pensaba en aquello, lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento era una locura, apenas conocía al sujeto y no dejo de pensar que tal vez solo le estaba engañando, pero se arriesgaría, finalmente había ido ahí en busca de alguna experiencia fuera de lo común.

-esta bien, siempre y cuando no te apartes de mí-

-ten por seguro que no me despegare de ti-

Salieron del bar y subieron a su motocicleta. Para esos momentos sentía una adrenalina desenfrenada acaparando todos sus sentidos.

El alcohol aun hacia estragos en su cuerpo, y su mente parecía tomar todo a la ligera, habían andado por la carretera, podía sentir el viento frío sobre su rostro y disfrutaba de la vista. Llegaron a la ciudad y aparco la moto fuera de un establecimiento.

-cariño hemos llegado- ayudándole a bajar.

-¿a donde vamos?- en un intento de mantenerse en pie su equilibrio la traiciono, Renji que estaba muy cerca la atrajo hacia el.

-creo que debiera llevarte a casa-

-estoy bien de verdad…quiero entrar- señalando el local.

-¿estas segura?-

-confía en mi, además te tengo a ti- lanzándole una mirada traviesa y una sonrisa cautivadora.

¿Quién seducía a quien?, aquel cambio de papales lo había tomado desprevenido, entraron y ella quedo fascinada con el lugar.

Después de un rato salieron y fueron a otros lugares, su Tour termino a eso de las 2 de la mañana sin embargo ella se sentía mas viva que nunca y mas ebria aun.

Habían llegado al mirador de la ciudad…

-me lo he pasado de maravilla- sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de el.

-esa era la idea- la besaba con una mezcla de curiosidad y deseo controlado.

Aquello parecía tan irreal y por supuesto efímero…


End file.
